The Day in the Life Of
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: What would my OC's be doing if they aren't in the WWE or TNA? Well here it is.
1. Emma Mizanin part 1

_Me: This was something that came to my mind during class. Basically this is what a simple day that my OC's would probably go through if they weren't associated with the WWE (or TNA). Anyways, hope you enjoy :D _

**.x.**

_Location: Parma, Ohio_

**.x.**

_**3,6,9 standing real fine move it to you sing it to me one mo time**__**  
**__**Get low, Get low 6x**__**  
**__**To the window, to the wall, (to dat wall)**__**  
**__**To the sweat drip down my balls (MY BALLS)**__**  
**__**To all these bitches crawl (crawl)**__**  
**__**To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)**__**  
**__**To all skit skit motherfucker (motherfucker!) all skit skit got dam (Got dam)**_

It was a normal morning and Emma Mizanin was sleeping soundly in her bed, despite having the song _Get Low _by Lil Jon blaring through her iPod doc just right beside her head, and she was enjoying that, until she heard her door open and her older sister Chana walked over to the iPod doc and pulled out the iPod.

"What time is it?" Emma said groggily sitting up in her bed.

"Twelve thirty." Chana said as she saw Emma get out of her bed.

"What's for lunch?" Emma asked.

Even though Chana and Emma are sisters, they were the best of friends, one protected the other from bullies, mean girls, asshole of boyfriends, and helped each other with whatever they needed—needless to say, at least they would _like _for their older brother to help them with homework once a while.

When Chana and Emma walked out of Emma's bedroom, they entered the living room and saw that no one was there. "Where is everyone?" Emma asked.

"Gone for lunch, and I was apparently told to watch you for some reason." Chana said., running a hand through her short brown hair. "Chana?" Emma asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you get a tattoo on your chest?" Emma asked, referring to the roses and skulls tattoo that was on Chana's chest.

"The roses represent the people who mean most in my life—which is you and my boyfriend, and the skulls represent the deaths in this family that should happen—which is Mike." Chana said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You want Mike to die?" Emma asked, trying to hold back a laugh as she sat on the couch and was flipping through the television.

"What do you think Emz?" Chana asked sitting beside her younger sister. "He basically made both of our lives a living hell—and he almost let your ex boyfriend Tom rape you when you were sixteen-and he was nineteen, which I didn't even know you were dating so…." Chana trailed off.

"Chana, can you repeat yourself please?" Barbra Mizanin asked as her and Mike entered the house.

"I said that Mike basically let Emma's ex boyfriend Tom rape her when she was sixteen." Chana said.

"That true Mike?" Barbra asked as she turned her attention towards Mike.

"Maybe." Mike muttered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh Emma." Barbra said as she rushed over to her youngest child and hugged her. "Even though that was a long time ago, so sorry that I didn't help you sooner."

"It's alright Mom." Emma said as she hugged her mother back.

"As for you Mike," Barbra started as she turned her attention back to her son, "you're grounded for six months."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Mike exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Nope. Totally serious, now, go drive Chana to her therapy session." Barbra said.

"Shouldn't she drive herself?" Mike asked.

"She lost her license, due to you being drunk out of your mind," Barbra said.

"Shouldn't Emma?" Mike asked.

"I'm busy when Chana has her session," Emma said.

"But my car's busted," Mike lied.

"Alright, Chana, do you mind walking to the session, it's not far from here anyways?" Barbra asked.

"Sure Mom. See ya at three," Chana said as she walked out of the house.

"Mike remember, you can't have your laptop, cell phones or anyway to access the Internet, or leave the house," Barbra said.

"So basically he's on house arrest?" Emma asked.

"Yeah basically," Barbra said.

"Score!" Emma said with a fist pump to the air.

"Shut your mouth Emma," Mike said.

"Michael, don't talk to your sister like that," Barbra scolded.

"I wish she wasn't," Mike muttered.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"Nothing sis," Mike said, pretending that everything is alright.

"Alright then bro," Emma said, then saw her mother leave to somewhere in the house, and whenever she was gone, that was usually a bad thing for Emma and today was no exception as she saw Mike walk up to her, tightly grabbing her right forearm and dragging her to his room, where he forcefully shoved her to the ground, quickly got ontop of her and started to throw lefts and rights at her face.

Yeah, her older brother was an abuser towards her.

No one seemed to care.

Because no one seemed to notice.


	2. Talia Kiley part 1

_Location: Fairfax Station, Virginia_

**.x.**

It was around one thirty in the morning as Talia Kiley was climbing into her home via her window as she was sneaking back into the home after sneaking out of it for a bomb fire that she was invited by her boyfriend, but her parents didn't want her to go because they were afraid of her being killed. They didn't worried about her getting raped, or being over-dosed on drugs, they were afraid of her being dead. Wonderful parents, huh?

When Talia somehow shut the window closed quietly, the one thing that would make her get caught was the song _Stupid Shit _by Girlicious. "Fuck." Talia muttered. "Knew I should've followed Kelsey's advice in putting my phone to vibrate,"

"Where were you young lady?"

Talia whipped her head around to the light in the kitchen to see her older brother Alex. "Oh, thought you were Dad for a few minutes," Talia said with a sigh of relief. "Promise not to tell the 'rents about where I was?"

"Where were you?" Alex asked.

"That bomb fire I told you about." Talia said.

"The one that Brad invited you to?" Alex asked.

"Yeah—promise not to tell the 'rents?" Talia asked.

"Only if you do something for me?" Alex asked with a smirk on his face.

"This ain't going to turn out well for me, is it?" Talia asked running her hand through her hair.

**.x.**

It was ten thirty when the Kiley family was at the dinner table having breakfast.

"So, Talia what are you probably going to be doing today?" Asked her mother Chelsea.

"I don't know," Talia said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Probably just hang around the house," She added.

"That's nice dear," Chelsea said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Mom, is it alright if I bring Talia to the gym with me?" Alex asked.

"Why?" Chelsea and their father Walter asked.

"Because after that I just want to spend some time with my little sister," Alex said while messing up Talia's hair a bit. "I'd never got to do that in a while,"

"Alright Alex, if you wanna do that, go ahead," Chelsea said.

Few minutes after breakfast, Alex pulled Talia to an empty room, and closed the door.

"Uh…." Talia said, wanting to know what the hell is up with her brother…she knew it was something bad….towards her, but she still wanted to know what the hell was up.

"You're now going to be doing whatever I ask you whenever we're out of the house." Alex said simply.

"Why?" Talia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Do you want me to tell Mom and Dad about the bomb fire that went down early this morning?" Alex asked sharply.

"No because I don't want to be going to military school." Talia said. She heard the last straw when she got in trouble for bringing alcohol in the home—if she got in trouble like that one more time, she would be sent to military school.

"Exactly," Alex said then walked out of the room.

"I hate my brother," Talia muttered as she walked out of the room, closed the door and went to her room.


End file.
